Turfbreaker
Turfbreaker is a Spikerock hero found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads both Eco and Guardian plants against the zombies. His special ability is Spikerock Avenue which makes an environment that deals 4 to zombies there after combat. Card Information *Group Types: Eco & Guardian *Special Ability: Spikerock Avenue - Makes an environment that deals 4 to zombies there after combat. *Other powers: Nut Signal, Mobilize, Weed Removal *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description He doesn’t like being stepped on and any zombie that does will regret it. Strategies With Turfbreaker has a simple strategy to use. Namely, protect high damaging anti-zombie plants with your weak but durable Guardian plants. It doesn't matter whether your objective is to clear the board so the zombie hero is outmatched or utilize overflow plants. Eco plants are strong but lean on the fragile side so putting them behind protective plants will let them last much longer and fight much more effectively. Guardian class also has access to some pretty useful health boosting cards as well should you desire to keep your teammates alive for a little longer. Photosynthesizer in particular is recommended to protect your plants and draw a much needed card. It should be noted that Eco class offers most of the card drawing abilities and the most reliable of these, thick thicket, will be less useful if you place high health plants there so consider placing high strength plants there instead if you use it. As far as environmental synergy goes, Eco cards can benefit from guardian class environments. The Spikeweed sector and Shred plants help each other out since the spikeweed sector protects shred plants and shred plants shred survivors so that they take more damage before combat the next round. The only downside to this is overflow centered plants might not be able to trigger their effects so consider the pros and cons of placing one of those there. Similarly, all plants can benefit from being indestructible with force field. On the other side, Grape escape lets you move defensive plants wherever they are needed and overgrowth canopies lets plants attack that otherwise don’t and take more damage in turn. Turfbreaker is the only plant hero that can obtain Overgrown Spikeweed sector and Overgrown forcefield normally. Though in the latter case plants will only benefit from the increased attack so long as the environment exists. Another noteworthy mention is that it has access to two useful hard removal cards should you run into high strength zombies that you simply cannot destroy. Namely shamrocket and Doom Shroom. The latter is rather risky however because it destroys everything with four or more attack and many Eco plants will be destroyed in the blast as well so consider if it is worthwhile to use. Fortunately this can be alleviated with Creeping Fig and thick thicket. The former has no attack until the fight phase and the latter will let you draw more cards to replace the ones you’ve lost. His ability should be used to tighten up lanes in which you don't have much power on. But since it only damages after the fight phase, consider placing a defensive plant to stall zombies there. Against This rule is the same for all Eco heroes, but keep a close eye on any environment that this hero plays. Eco class comes with a lot of environment synergy by default and you’re going to want to get rid of them if you can. There isn’t much that can be done against this hero as he can shield his powerful plants and take down zombies strong enough to stop him. Fortunately there are hard removals that work well against this strategy so long as leaf cover has not been used on the target plant in question. Rocket science works against many Eco plants while Weed spray and rolling stone will leave said Eco plants exposed. Squirrel herder similarly works wonders in this regard as well. If none can be used, damaging tricks will work well against this hero. If you can’t do any of that, try to take the plant hero and their teammates out quickly before they can protect themselves with guardian tricks and plants. If you can’t then the match will get a lot harder to win very quickly. But if you can then Turfbreaker won’t be able to get an adequate foothold. As such make sure to destroy any defensive environments as well. Also keep in mind to sabotage their attempts to draw additional cards. Their teammates are hard to beat but if you shut down their card draw strategies then you can outnumber them and put a stop to them in later rounds. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae Category:Aaxelae's Creations Category:Heroes Category:Plant heroes Category:Guardian Heroes